


Fucker

by Jackie8er



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Kind of... sexual abuse?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie8er/pseuds/Jackie8er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo got stuck with a completely wasted Ohkura on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I manage to write another one in such a short period of time. I’m really happy that everyone who commented said they missed this pairing! So let’s keep going, bringing this ship back!! This time, some hot stuff for the hottest OTP ever. J  (I still can’t write summaries, and all of this is fiction – unfortunately. orz )

\- Motherfucker!  
  
A half-drunk Nishikido Ryo was kind of dragging, kind of carrying a completely wasted Ohkura Tadayoshi through the lobby of this building, while swearing like an old grumpy man every time the younger would lose balance and make Ryo bump against all kinds of things: people, a pole, a moving car. This last swearing was all thanks to them crashing against the elevator frame. At least, that made them accidentally push the button and very soon he was carrying his buddy inside that box.  
  
\- Why the hell I’m the one that had to bring you home?!  
  
Ohkura laughed by his shoulder and, very sloppily, decided to hug the other by the neck, trying to cuddle even though they were standing.  
  
\- ‘Cause ya’ wuuuuuuubs me, Ryo-chan~...  
  
While the other started to laugh against Ryo’s skin, he rolled his eyes and sighed trying to pull the other one away. Ohkura was reeking of a disgusting mixture of whisky, tequila and fries, because said person managed to spill everything on his T-shirt - while performing the funniest impersonation of Matsumoto Jun he had ever seen. Besides, that son of a bitch was too damn heavy, especially for someone who was feeling extremely dizzy as Ryo was.  
  
\- I’m gonna fucking kill everyone. - He stated as he started to drag Ohkura again, when the elevator finally reached his floor.  
  
If Maruyama hadn’t had the brilliant idea of everyone going out for drinks after dancing practice, he would probably be already sleeping on his very comfortable bed by now. But there he was, carrying that giant burden called Ohkura, because he wasn’t fast or sober enough to run away before everyone else did. And now he was stuck with damn drunk bastard.  
  
\- Stop grabbing me like this! - When he stopped to look for his keys, Ohkura hugged him again, even tighter now, mumbling incomprehensible stuff against Ryo’s shoulder. Ryo didn’t even care about the neighbors or with the fact that it was already past 1 a.m. He screamed full lungs and pushed Ohkura, who crashed with his back against the door, giggling like a hyena.  
  
\- Ryo-chan is sooooo gentle~  
  
\- Fucker. - muttered to himself, while trying to insert the key into the keyhole, not very successfully.  
  
\- You are drunk~ ♪ -  singsonged, giggling even louder now through his nose.  
  
\- Says Mr. Sobriety. - Ryo responded, now smiling victorious when he was finally able to open the door, grabbing Ohkura by the arm before he could fall.  
  
They headed inside - Ohkura need help taking the shoes off (to which Ryo swore even more and louder, causing the drummer a fit of laughter, mumbling something about feeling like a Cinderella), and Ryo lead his friend until the couch, where he dropped Ohkura’s heavy body, and both of their bags. He kept staring at the relaxed and drunk man in front of him, who was still laughing out loud for nothing, trying not to fall beside him. His head was spinning.  
  
\- You are so not sleeping in my couch stinking like this. - Ryo then grabbed Ohkura’s shirt, and took it off as rudely as his drunk self allowed, to which the other one didn’t seem to care, still laughing and now scratching his naked navel. Ryo’s eyes followed that movement, but he fast enough shook his head and kicked Ohkura’s feet out of his way. - Asshole… Don’t you move your ass from here. I’ll get you something to wear.  
  
That being said, Ryo stumbled across the living room, trying to make his head stop spinning as he headed to the laundry. He doubted any of his t-shirts would fit his band mate, but he did had some extra large clothes for occasional drunk guests - something that used to happen way too much in Ryo’s life, he admitted, remembering Jin’s last visit, when his wife kicked him out of the house for some stupid thing.  
  
He stopped wandering about those nights, and focused on the current situation. Throwing Ohkura’s shirt in the nearest bucket, Ryo almost went face to the ground when he bended to look for a shirt in a basket on the floor. Moving like that was not the smartest idea, he thought while holding himself onto the washing machine. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he tried to recover balance, his mind starting to feel heavy now.  
  
Being unsuccessful on getting Ohkura a shirt, he decided that the drummer could spend a night shirtless, and if said drummer got a cold, that would serve him right, so he could learn not to get wasted like that.  
  
Coming back, Ryo stopped by the fridge, opening it and drinking a whole bottle of water, hoping to sober up a little bit with that. But it was no use. So he just decided to grab a new beer. He was already about to go to bed anyway. So what bad would make getting a little drunker? He deserved after that whole pain in the ass that Ohkura caused him. He drank the bottle in a few seconds and grabbed another one, this time taking it with him, as he went back to an empty living room.  
  
\- What the fuck… OHKURA!!  
  
The couch was empty and there was no sign of Ohkura anywhere in the living room. Ryo still couldn’t believe his luck, he was out just for a few minutes and the younger managed to disappear in the thin air. Damn drummer. At least, Ryo thought to himself, the front door and the balcony were still closed, so Ohkura was still  _in_ the apartment. He definitely would need another beer to get over that. Leaning his hand against the wall for support, Ryo crossed the apartment slowly; he didn’t want to trip and spill his drink. Ohkura was not in the bathroom or his music room. So there was only one place left. Sighing in disbelief, Ryo found the younger one laying face down on his bed, hugging a pillow very tightly and rubbing his damn face on the fabric. He could see Ohkura’s lips moving, but could not hear a word. He would need more than just another beer to get over it.  
  
\- Ohkura, get up! - Ryo barked at the other, without moving from the door frame.  
  
But the other one just completely ignored him. Or, more probably, he was dead asleep. Finishing his new beer, Ryo let the bottle fall with a hollow sound on the fluffy carpet, probably not sober enough to care about it getting dirty. He ran his hands on his face, taking another deep breath not to lose his mind and walked to the bed, pushing Ohkura’s shoulder just with the tip of his fingers.  
  
\- You are not sleeping in my bed, asshole! Get up! - after a few seconds, he grabbed Ohkura’s shoulder, now shaking the guy almost violently. - HURRY UP, GET OUT!!!  
  
Ohkura, though, kept his deep sleep as nothing was happening, even hugging the pillow tighter. Ryo, then, as he was still grabbing his shoulder, pulled him, so the drummer rolled on the bed, now laying with his back down. There was such a relaxed smile on Ohkura’s face that Ryo couldn’t help but think that he looked pretty. Actually, there was kind of a secret consensus among Kanjani8 members that Ohkura looked really beautiful when he was asleep. But that was not something for Ryo to think about at that moment, when he was drunk and not in total control of himself.  
  
He gave up on trying to get Ohkura out of his bed, so now what was left to do was to join him in bed. Still stumbling, Ryo went to the bathroom and threw a handful of cold water on his face. Looking at the mirror, he noticed that he was so drunk, that he would see his face a little blurred. He had to stop drinking like this. He was over thirty, someday he might ending up in the hospital.  
  
In the bedroom, Ohkura was still passed out, with that stupid smile on his full lips which was making Ryo eager to do things, like punching that pretty face, to say the least. He sat on the other side of the bed, just to keep the world from spinning, and took off this shirt and jeans - not before taking his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, of course - and threw the clothes on the floor. He was feeling hot now.  
  
Ryo heard Ohkura sighing deeply, so he turned to him while crawling to the middle of the bed and sitting legs crossed in the middle of it, just by Ohkura’s right side. The younger was still sound asleep, his lips slightly parted and his bangs falling over his closed eyelids. Ryo sighed too, his hands squeezing the paper pack on his hand as his eyes run from Ohkura’s face to his naked torso, where the drummer’s long fingers were resting, on his chest and stomach.  
  
\- Sexy son of a bitch. – his voice came out husky and low, as he diverted his eyes from the laying body next to him.  
  
Without moving from there, Ryo opened the squeezed pack of cigarettes picking his lighter and one of the cigs, taking it to his lips, without firing it. His eyes were again attracted to Ohkura, when the younger made a small movement, laying his right hand on Ryo’s thigh lightly for a few seconds, before going back to rest on the rim of his sweatpants. He was indeed a sexy motherfucker, Ryo thought to himself. Among the members, Ohkura surely was the one he would most like to… do stuff. But there was also a kind of agreement, that fooling around between members were NG; no good at all. Only fanservice allowed. And Ohkura was too damn shy for Ryo to take those moments to abuse a little bit of the other’s body.  
  
He smiled at himself, taking the still out cigarette between his left fingers, while he led his right hand to Ohkura’s body. But he stopped before he could even touch that tempting navel. There was still a part of him that was not drunk enough to let it happen. He would not let himself go like this, it was not allowed. Rubbing his eyes, he thought about getting out from bed and going to sleep on the couch, maybe sleeping drunk by Ohkura’s side was just too much. Ryo took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He could do it.  
  
\- Ryo-chan….. – Ryo froze when he heard Ohkura’s voice calling him. But when he lifted his eyes, the younger was still sleeping. - …you… you are gonna spill my drink.  
  
\- Fucker…  
  
Ryo laughed out loud. He had forgotten how much of a sleep talker Ohkura was. Years ago, when they had to share a hotel room, Ohkura would blabber the whole night while sleeping, driving his roommate mad. He would talk about food, boys, girls and he’d even sing. And would not let anyone sleep while doing so. That might just be another of those nights, but Ryo was feeling so dizzy from drinking that he thought that he would have no problem to sleep. That was until he heard Ohkura  _moaning_ his name, two seconds after the older took the cig back to his lips.  
  
\- Ryo…  
  
The lighter was on and halfway to light the cigarette up, but Ryo froze in the place again, turning his head slowly to Ohkura’s direction. That could only be his imagination. Ohkura had not just moaned his name. He was so in shock that he burned his finger on the lighter and let it fall on the mattress. Without wanting to take his eyes off Ohkura, he – very gawkily – retrieved the lighter, putting in on the nightstand and going back to watch the other one, wanting a confirmation of what he had just heard. And it came. Another deep groan and again Ryo’s name, and worst.  
  
\- Ah… R-Ryo…  _k-kimochiii… -_ The cigarette was hanging from Ryo’s dry lips. That fucker was having an ero dream about him!  
  
Ohkura was breathing heavily now, and Ryo accompanied the other’s hand as it moved itself to the bulk that was forming in front of Ohkura’s sweatpants.  _That_ was a boner, for sure.  
  
\- Asshole motherfucker! Are you having fucking a ero dream with me?!?! – he yelled, not able to stop staring how Ohkura was rubbing his hand on that growing boner, unconsciously. – WHY ARE YOU FUCKING TOUCHING YOURSELF WHILE DREAMING ABOUT ME, SON OF A BITCH?!  
  
He could still hear Ohkura’s panting slightly, and now his hand was grabbing the volume on the sweatpants. He never thought that  _that_ was how it looked when he had a boner while sleeping. And why the fuck was he dreaming about him. Why the fuck was he still staring?! He took the cigarette off his lips and threw it away, now wetting his lips and biting them, starting to feel aroused by Ohkura’s low and slight moans.  
  
\- NO WAY, STOP, OHKURA. – He yelled at the other, and them looked at his own crotch and started yelling at his own “wanting to become a boner” bulk. – DON’T YOU DARE GETTING HARD!!! OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK?!  
  
Ryo hid his head behind his hands; he had to get control back. He could not let the alcohol take away what was left of his discernment. He would not let that fucking sexy man besides him do something that he might regret later on. He could not break Eito’s agreement. He was regaining his control finally, but then Ryo committed the very serious mistake of taking his hands of his face, looking at Ohkura’s expression. He was clearly still asleep, but at the same time, he was biting his swollen and wet lips. His chest was going up and down rapidly, and every other time he would let a little moan escape.  
  
Yeah, Ryo knew he was a goner already.  
  
He supported his head in his left hand as he was reaching Ohkura’s crotch with the other one, very slowly and hesitant. But to hell with all the agreements and consequences. He sat straight up and – after taking the other’s hand off that bulk – he carefully pulled Ohkura’s pants down, together with his underwear, just enough for his band mate’s erection to show. Ryo took a moment, another brief of second of hesitation fighting inside against his will to touch Ohkura right at that moment.  
  
\- Ya’ better not wake up now, bastard.  
  
With that last growl, Ryo finally touched Ohkura’s growing erection, first with only the tip of his fingers, eyes locked at Ohkura’s face, so he could run away if the other opened his eyes. But he didn’t; he only let go another soft moan, what caused delicious shivers all over Ryo’s body, and made him more confident about giving him a handjob.  
  
As he enclosed his hand around Ohkura’s cock, Ryo could feel it starting to throb. It felt so hot against his palm. The older started to stroke his erection slow and steady, feeling how it was growing slowly. The drummer’s reactions were turning Ryo extremely aroused, and his own erection started to throb inside his boxers. But he did not make a movement to release himself. Just of hearing his name being moaned with Ohkura’s tender and husky voice and watching that body getting damp with sweat, was enough for him to come sooner or later, he was sure of it. Even Ohkura’s nipples were responding. They turned hard and Ryo could not help but reach one of them with his left hand and caress it, squeezing it. Ohkura reacted on the spot, arching his back very lightly. The movement was so unexpected that Ryo could swear the other had woken up. But his eyes were still shut, so he kept stroking both Ohkura’s boner and nipple, watching how the slender body started to move against his hands and unconsciously asking for more of it. It was so damn hot that he wished – for a brief of a second – that Ohkura would wake up so they could actually fuck each other.  
  
He even thought that small wish became true when he felt Ohkura’s hand on his thigh, squeezing it hard and making Ryo jump. Scared, he looked at Ohkura’s face and just to be sure his friend was still asleep. Relieved with the confirmation, he felt even more daring, and took his own erection off his boxers, then leading Ohkura’s hand into it. He was eager to feel those long fingers on his throbbing flesh. Ryo let a moan go now too, when Ohkura squeezed him and started to guide his friend’s hand on his erection, up and down, following the same pace he was working on Ohkura. That was so wrong, abusing his friend like that, while he was sleeping. But it felt so good and, come on, he was doing Ohkura a favor. After all younger  _was_ moaning Ryo’s name until now! He was at least dreaming about that. Ryo was just… helping his good friend to release. And, god, it felt so good. In very few minutes he started moaning out loud, rushing his hands. He could feel Ohkura’s pre-cum leaking from his erection’s head, he could feel how close Ohkura was. He was no far from that either; all that took for him to come on Ohkura’s hand was the younger moaning his name again, even more languidly and sexy than all the other ones. Ohkura followed him soon after, getting Ryo’s hand and his own stomach dirty with cum.  
  
Ryo let go of Ohkura, feeling extremely satisfied, but ashamed at the same time. He got up from bed, surprised with how much steadier he was feeling now, while he headed to the bathroom, to clean himself up. He had just sexually abused one of his best friends. What the hell was he thinking?! He threw another handful of water on his face and cleaned himself up with toilet paper, not forgetting to get a towel to clean Ohkura up. That was the least he could do.  
  
But that towel fell right from his hands when he stepped back in his room. A totally naked Ohkura was perfectly woken up, sat in his bed, with the back against the head board. He was even smoking that cigarette that Ryo totally forgot about when Ohkura started to moan his name. He was looking at Ryo, with a bright grim on that damn pretty face. Ryo didn’t know if he ran, punched Ohkura or what. He stood that, his mouth open in shock.  
  
\- You are such a pervert, Ryo-chan… Attacking me like that while I was sleeping… Tsk, tsk, tsk  
  
It was Ohkura husky laugh that made Ryo finally wake up, he walked to the other one, his face deep red, gathering up all his acting skills to pretend he didn’t know a thing about what Ohkura was saying.  
  
\- What a hell you are saying, asshole? You are still drunk.  
  
He was glad he didn’t stutter while saying so. Ryo reached his hand to take the cigarette out of Ohkura’s mouth, but his wrist got grabbed and pulled by the younger, making Ryo fall on the bed. Ohkura, then, laid over Ryo’s body, taking the cig from the lips and approaching the other’s ear to whisper, his lips brushing Ryo’s skin.  
  
\- I was awake the whole time.  
  
Ryo felt the anger feeling his chest, especially because Ohkura started to giggle against his ear and because said motherfucker bite Ryo’s ear, making his body shiver. He pushed Ohkura’s body with the strength he had left, but the younger didn’t move much. He just finished the cigarette, putting it out in the ashtray by the nightstand and moved over Ryo’s body, getting closer, his grim even wider.  
  
\- Let’s go to part two?  
  
As he whispered, Ryo finally noticed he’d fallen victim on Ohkura’s trap. All of it, was just a damn scheme from the younger’s mind. Now he even doubted that Ohkura was drunk at all. That son of a bitch, Ryo would kill him and torn him in pieces. But he could not argue when he felt a slight touch of the other’s lips on his own. Ryo didn’t mind waiting until next morning to kick Ohkura’s ass. He tangled his fingers on Ohkura’s hair and finally gave up completely, swearing him one last time.  
  
\- Fucker. 


End file.
